


Bleach OC, Torin Izanki

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: This is probably my first major OC I made, and was the main character of my bleach fanfiction, he'll always have a special place in my heart because of that





	Bleach OC, Torin Izanki

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first major OC I made, and was the main character of my bleach fanfiction, he'll always have a special place in my heart because of that

Name: Torin Izanki  
Alias: Goes by Torin, or whatever else people decide to call him, he doesn't mind  
Gender: Male  
Age: 210  
Birthdate: October 11th  
Birthplace: Rukon district of the SS  
Current Residence: Sereitei  
History:   Torin has been alone for as long as he can remember, he was born into the Rukon district, but a hollow invaded and killed his parents just before the soul society could take it out. He was forced to live alone, surviving on what he could steal. He tried to make friends, but even among the citizens of a poor Rukon district he was an outcast. He met a couple of children like him, Asaj, Venyx, and Serena. They were in the same boat he was, outcasts amongst outcasts, and they became his friends. Torin led their group, trying his best to keep them all alive. He trained his fighting skills so that he could protect them, stole food and water to feed them, and guided them through tough times.

Life was still brutally difficult for them, even as the health of the other children improved and they began to help Torin out with stealing food and supplies. Despite that, Torin was happy with them, they were like the family he’d never had. They spent many years together, and vowed to spend the rest of their days as a family. Torin grew especially close to Serena, and while neither of them ever acted on it, the beginnings of a romance took root.

This lasted until one night, a large number of hollows had invaded the rukongai to feed, and the local Shinigami forces were overwhelmed, unable to do any more than defend the towns while they awaited backup. Unfortunately for Torin’s crew, they didn’t live in town. A hollow attacked their makeshift house, and it became quickly apparent to Torin that he stood no chance against the beast. He managed to buy some time by setting up decoys and fleeing with the others through a secret tunnel meant for such emergencies. 

Once out in the woods they did their best to run, but the hollow was close behind. It began to rain heavily, reducing visibility and forcing them to move slower, while the hollow was able to move mostly unimpeded due to its other senses being sharp. Asaj and Venyx were caught first, ripped apart in mere moments , right before Torin’s eyes. Putting aside his grief he continued to flee with Serena while the hollow fed.

After running as far as they could, the two collapsed in a clearing to catch their breath. Before they could relax however the hollow caught up, having easily kept up using wings it had gained after consuming its prior prey. It dove down to stab Torin, who was unaware of the danger, but Serena noticed and shoved him aside, taking the blow for herself.

When Torin realized what had happened, and saw Serena’s fatally wounded body laying in front of the hollow, he was overcome with rage and grief, manifesting his zanpakto and attacking the hollow. He severely injured it, but it escaped before the final blow. With the threat gone Torin desperately tried to tend to Serena’s wounds, but she was beyond help. With her dying words, she entrusted her most precious possession, a simple crystal pendant from her deceased mother, to him, and confessed her love and gratitude for all the happy times they shared to him before dying in his arms.

Torin went into a deep depression after this for a time. He buried the remaining possessions of his friends at the edge of a cliff that had been their favorite place to hang out before, which brought him some minute amount of closure, but not nearly enough. He wandered aimlessly for many years, before another he saved a town that was being ravaged by a hollow they couldn’t fight off alone. His timely arrival had saved many lives, and for the first time in a long while Torin had people who were being friendly towards him again, expressing gratitude and showing kindness in return. It was at this moment where he broke free of his depression and gained the resolve to move forward. 

From that day forward Torin had a new purpose in life, he was determined to gain strength, as much of it as he could, at any cost. He trained constantly, seeking out hollows and gangs in the area to challenge himself against, honing his skills and building up his reiatsu. He trained like this for a very long time before he convinced himself that he was ready to take the next step and join the Shinigami academy. He applied and was almost immediately accepted, the skill and power he possessed having been developed to such a high degree compared to other applicants his age.

It was in the Shinigami academy that Torin met his first new friend, a troublemaker named Rida. The two were an unlikely duo, their personalities seemingly incompatible, but somehow they managed to get along, though at first their relationship was rather rocky. Rida’s persistence paid off though, and the two became good friends, causing Torin to open up more to others in general, if not by much.

Several years later, and the two friends graduated the academy, joining the 13th division. Torin was offered a seat upon joining, but turned it down, not wanting to unseat a current member of the squad without earning the rank and proving himself to his peers first, as well as feeling that he did not deserve the seat without having achieved shikai first.

It was not many years after this that the Aizen betrayal and Crisis invasion began.

Crisis invasion arc (in progress)

Torin was actually the first Shinigami to encounter an enemy from Crisis’s army, a scout who had attacked him, Rida, and another Shinigami girl named Aurora near the squad 13 barracks. After working together to defeat it, the trio reported the event to their captain, who called an emergency captain’s meeting to discuss the matter.

At the meeting, Torin relayed the events that had happened, which enabled many of the other captains who had noticed strange occurrences as of late to connect the dots, and a state of war was declared. While nervous about what was to come, Torin carried on with his duties as required of him.

It wasn’t too long before the first major enemy raid occurred, a large number of hollows assaulted the squad 13 barracks while Torin and Rida were training in the woods nearby. The two entered the fray at an opportune time, their nearly perfect teamwork providing a powerful force to turn the tide of the battle in the shinigami’s favor. However a particularly powerful hollow got the best of them, and very nearly dealt the finishing blow before a last minute intervention by Aurora. She had returned with a team of patrolling Shinigami, whose arrival routed the enemy forces. Aurora effortlessly dispatched the hollow that had injured Torin and Rida, and they were brought to the 4th division for treatment.

Frustrated by his lack of power, and the fact that his weakness very nearly cost him his friend’s lives again, Torin emerged from the 4th division with a more immediate goal in mind. He and Rida chose a night to head out alone, and sparred against each other in a no-holds barred match in order to force each other to achieve shikai or die. The strategy worked, and the two returned to the gotei much stronger than before.

In the following weeks, Torin, Rida, and Aurora became an influential force in many major battles, their powerful shikais and masterful teamwork making them a force to be reckoned with. This drew the attention of Captain ukitake, Captain Shunsui, and Head Captain Yammamoto. After deliberation on their part, Ukitake called Rida, Aurora, and Torin to his office to give them a very important mission. The 2nd squad and its captain had vanished during a recon mission by the enemy headquarters, leaving  the task of recon to the other squads. With a suspected enemy forward base in the rukongai, they were tasked with locating and destroying said base. As Aurora and Rida left, Torin was kept behind and informed that he had the potential to rapidly become a captain-class combatant, with the proper training. 

With that knowledge in hand, Torin was sent with his friends to lead the mission. Upon arrival in the district the base was suspected to be near, they split up to search. Aurora was first to discover the base, however she was also the first to be discovered by the enemy, and was captured. Torin and Rida regrouped, they knew her last location, but no details on what had happened to her other than that she had likely been captured.

With a disguise provided by Rida, the two snuck into the enemy base, and discovered Aurora’s location. They retrieved her, but were promptly discovered on their way back out. Forced to fight through hordes of enemy soldiers, Torin used his shikai in a reckless plan to cause the entire base to collapse in on itself, barely escaping with his friends in time, and obliterating most of the enemy forces in the process.

Aurora woke up once outside the base, and it seemed the mission was complete. However the commander of the forward base, an arrancar of exceptional strength by the name of Teki arrived. He had a 66 tatooed  on his chest, which he revealed marked him as the 66th most powerful or useful arrancar in the enemy army, one of an elite group named the daichiken. 

Torin quickly grabbed his friends and tried to pull them along to retreat, but failed to move quick enough and was delivered a punishing blow that sent him crashing into the woods some distance away. Rida and Aurora tried to fight the arrancar, but were easily bested. Before they could be finished off Torin returned to the scene, badly injured but completely ignoring the pain in his rage at the arrancar having harmed his friends. He engaged the arrancar in combat, mercilessly beating it down and forcing it to release its zanpakto, then killing it.

Immediately after the fight Torin collapsed, and was tended to by his grateful but rightfully concerned friends. It was apparent that Torin’s body had been pushed far past its limit in that fight, and had been liable to give out at any moment, only staying up through his force of will. Rida was confused by this, which prompted Aurora to give some insight into Torin’s past, though not how she knew about it. Torin awoke during this retelling, and finished the story. After being healed and finishing his tale, he left to be alone for a time. 

Aurora followed Torin shortly afterwards, feeling guilty about opening old wounds like she had. Torin had gone to the graves of his friends, and after saying a prayer, used his shikai to form a very ornate tombstone for each of them, perfectly recreating their features in pure crystal. After finally giving his friends a grave worthy of the value he placed on their memory, he was overcome with emotion and comforted by Aurora through the night. The next day they returned to the Seireitei to give their report.

After reporting in, Aurora went to speak with a visitor who had been awaiting her return, and Torin went with Ukitake for the specialized training mentioned before the mission. The training consisted of him fighting against several opponents, including Ukitake and Shunsui, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki, who had been called in to train him in shunpo in lieu of the missing Soi-Fon. Through beating him down and healing him repeatedly, Torin’s abilities rose at an exponential rate, eventually becoming captain-class. After that, Yoruichi was called in to teach him bankai using the technique she used to teach Ichigo his own bankai.

Torin faced his zanpakto spirit, and came very close to running out of time to learn bankai, but achieved it at the end of the third day. Yoruichi then took her leave, and Yammamoto returned to test Torin’s newfound power in battle. Torin did his best, but naturally lost horribly to the head captain. He did however do well enough to earn his place as a captain, and was presented with his haori and assigned to the 3rd division.  
Before any celebrations could happen, a dark presence entered the training grounds. A terrifyingly powerful arrancar dressed all in black, with red eyes and an aura of pure malice appeared before Yammamoto and the other captains present. Nobody had sensed his approach, but Torin noted that even the head captain was nervous around this one. The arrancar introduced himself to Torin as Crisis, the leader of the enemy army. Wasting no time, Torin attacked, but was quickly blown away. Just as Crisis dismissed him as harmless, he released bankai and caught the man off guard, unleashing all he had against him. The arrancar was destroyed, but Crisis then revealed that the body that had been killed was just a fake, and that his real body was exponentially stronger. With a laugh and a promise to kill Torin the next time they met as payback for defeating the fake body, Crisis’s presence vanished.

Unnerved by the power of the enemy, Torin went to take over his squad, while the head captain and senior captains went to form some sort of strategy for dealing with the threat. His initial response from the squad was a mix of shock, disbelief, and disapproval, due to his young age. However after putting one heckler firmly in his place, and delivering a rousing speech, he managed to win over his squad.

A few weeks after taking charge of the squad, Torin took an evening off to go on his first date with Aurora. The date went well in spite of, or perhaps because of, the meddling of Rida, and the two ended their activities by visiting a beautiful park. Aurora confessed that she had been somewhat obsessed with Torin ever since he saved her life many years ago in the rukongai, when he had intervened to save her town from a hollow. The very same event that had triggered Torin’s recovery from depression. With this revealed the two became closer than ever, but were rudely interrupted by an arrancar attacking out of nowhere. Torin threw himself in the path of the surprise attack, becoming severely injured and unable to properly fight. This left it to Aurora to fight the attacker alone, who frequently implied that it and Torin had some sort of prior connection.

Aurora fought well, but was eventually poisoned and subdued by the hollow, whose ability to shapeshift into numerous other forms proved too much for her to handle. As she lay helpless the arrancar took a form that was very familiar to Torin and prepared to deal the final blow. Torin realized at that moment that this arrancar was the hollow that had killed Serena and his friends back in the rukongai.

Ignoring his injuries entirely, Torin stopped the arrancar from delivering the final blow, catching it by surprise. Overcome by fury, but unarmed, Torin began to beat the arrancar with his bare hands, intending to rip it to shreds. He held the upper hand for some time before being restrained. The arrancar leaned in to taunt him, but was unhappy to have that taunt end with Torin biting off a large chunk of its face in retaliation. It prepared to finish Torin off, but was stopped by Rida’s arrival freeing Torin, and giving him his zanpakto.

Rida reprimanded Torin for seeking vengeance while Aurora was dying of poison, which shook Torin out of his bloodlust somewhat. He still remained behind while Rida took Aurora to receive medical care however, knowing he would be unable to live with himself if he let this arrancar get away from him a second time. Now armed with his zanpakto, he released bankai and proceeded to easily best the arrancar, killing it slowly and painfully over the course of several hours. With that done he went to get his own injuries treated.

After being healed, Torin went to check on Aurora’s condition. He learned from Rida that because it had taken so long to get treated, Aurora had now been comatose for several days. The two exchanged harsh words, and began to fight. Rida realized quickly that Torin was not pulling his punches, and did his best to drive the fight outdoors to avoid any other patients getting hurt. In doing so however he placed himself between Torin and Aurora’s room as Torin prepared to launch a powerful attack his way. Realizing that if the attack was fired Torin might end up killing Aurora, he pleaded with his friend to stop, but outside intervention came to the rescue first. The captain of the kido corps, Hikari Mikon, had come to treat Aurora, and revealed to Torin what his rage-fueled actions had almost done. Horrified at himself, Torin fled the scene. Hikari sent Rida after him, saying that Torin needed to be taught to move on from his past and accept his new friends and responsibilities as his priority if he was to be a proper captain.

While looking for Torin, Rida ran into Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchki, who offered him their assistance. Rida gladly accepted, and brought them to the general area of Torin’s memorial to his friends, not knowing its precise location but assuming that it would be where Torin was.

Renji was the one to find Torin first, and deliberately provoked him into a fight. Torin was a far stronger fighter than Renji, but due to his emotions getting the best of him Renji was able to strike a solid blow and claim victory. He then reprimanded Torin for letting his obsession with his past ruin his chances for a happy future. Renji revealed that he as well had grown up in the rukongai and lost friends there before becoming a Shinigami, but he had moved on from that point and found new people to fill the void that his fallen friends had left, and said that Torin should do the same.

Humbled by his defeat and by the very accurate lecture he’d received, Torin thanked Renji and resolved to take that advice. Rida arrived on the scene along with Rukia, and reunited with Torin, allowing them to smooth things over from their previous fight. Torin thanked Renji and Rukia for their help, then returned to Aurora’s room with Rida.

Upon arrival Torin was beaten senseless and lectured by a now very much awake and very angry Aurora, though her anger was not for not taking care of her but rather for not taking care of himself and fighting the arrancar despite having been severely injured. Torin apologized and swore to not let it happen again. Not long after this, the tender moment was shattered by a panicked member of squad 3 bursting in with urgent news that the gate to the seireitei that the 3rd division had been guarding was under attack.

Torin and Rida rushed to the scene, which was deteriorating quickly. A massive enemy army was outside the gate, bombarding it with volleys of thousands of cero at once, overwhelming its ability to repel the attacks and slowly breaking the wall. With Torin present, the squad attempted to punch through enemy lines to stop the bombardment. The initial effort went well, but the squad soon found itself being split up and surrounded by enemies, unable to advance and struggling simply to retreat to a defensible position. Torin and Rida each fought with all of their considerable strength, felling countless enemies, but they soon exhausted their reiatsu and found themselves surrounded and defenseless, and unable to do anything but watch as the final volley caused the gate to collapse. The 3rd division began to hold the line in the breach, but were clearly outnumbered and losing ground steadily.

Just before the enemies surrounding Torin and Rida could move in for the kill, a bombardment of kido from Aurora saved the day. She and Hikari arrived on the scene, and with a kido from Hikari sending Torin and Rida to safety, they took over the defense. Aurora released her shikai, and with it decimated the vast majority of the enemy forces. Its destructive power was incredible, but caused her to pass out from expending all of her energy so quickly. This left Hikari to face off against the sole survivor of the enemy forces, the 2nd daichiken.

The ensuing battle was a brilliant clash of two immensely powerful combatants, ending with Hikari’s victory, but not before the entire town surrounding the gate of the seireitei was reduced to a crater in a single attack from the daichiken. With the battle over, the Shinigami forces proceeded to lick their wounds and try and recover for the next battle.

The next day, Torin returned to the aftermath of the previous night’s battle at the urging of Shunsui. He was told he needed to see the battlefield after the fact in order to truly grasp the horror of war, so that he might be a wiser captain who could avoid wars in the future. Torin was skeptical at first, but upon seeing the horrific sight before him, his skepticism was quickly dispelled. He walked through the fields of fallen warriors, many of whom he knew by name, and many of whom had died in horrific ways due to his failed assault attempting to break enemy lines. Shell-shocked by the horrors, Torin came across one of his squad members, half-crushed beneath a rock, but still barely alive. He freed the man, and comforted him in his final moments before he passed.

This was the final straw for the young captain, who couldn’t process the horror of the scene around him and began to freak out. Shunsui arrived at this moment to speak with him, explaining the reason for having Torin see all of this. He explained that this was the true nature of war, not the glorious fantasy it was made out to be in stories, but a bloody, gruesome affair where many died on both sides, and none benefited. He also revealed that Crisis’s motivation for invading was for the sole purpose of turning the whole world into a bloody wasteland just like this one, as the arrancar had the unique ability to feed of negative emotions to sustain himself.

Torin thanked Shunsui for helping him to understand this before he wasted any more lives meaninglessly, then proceeded to attend the captain’s meeting being held in light of the recent battle. It was here that Torin proposed a revolutionary new plan to integrate the forces of each squad together into combined fighting teams, rather than each squad functioning entirely independently. His reasons were twofold, for one he had determined that the enemy must have captured Soifon and interrogated her, as they had full knowledge of their normal deployment patterns and formations, the other was that the enemy had exploted those deployments to only fight squad 3, a squad with primarily defensive focused zanpakto, whereas if it had been the 11th division the battle would have resolved in a much better manner and the wall might not have fallen.

Several captains were opposed to this proposed plan, and the vote came to a tie, so it was postponed for 3 days for Torin to approach the dissenting captains and try to persuade them to change their votes. Torin approached Byakuya first, and persuaded him verbally to support his proposal. Afterwards he also fought and defeated Kenpachi to assure his cooperation in the squad integration, even though the proposal would have passed without his vote. Mayuri was the only remaining captain opposed, but in light of a unanimous decision against him he was forced to back down.

The squad integration began immediately, with Torin facilitating the formation of 3 man cells of fighters from various squads, with each team being a fully functional fighting unit focusing on teamwork to maximize their fighting potential. It took quite some time, but the process was completed successfully. During the celebration dinner Torin held with Rida and Aurora after the integration ended, he revealed that it had been discovered that Aizen’s armada was clashing with Crisis’s forces and losing, indicating that a more dedicated assault from the enemy would be coming once Aizen had been eliminated.  
Shortly after this, Torin and company were ambushed by the espada, who had come to believe that Torin had somehow abducted Aizen. After bringing things to a negotiation, with the presence of Shunsui, Ukitake, Yammamoto, Rida, and Aurora, it was determined that Torin had been framed by Crisis for the abduction in order to set the espada and the gotei 13 against each other, while the real culprit was Crisis himself.

With the ruse revealed, Torin negotiated a non-aggression pact with the espada until their mutual enemy was destroyed, allowing both factions to focus their full attention on the threat facing them. With the situation peacefully resolved the gotei continued to try and determine Crisis’s next move and prepare for it.

They wouldn’t have to wait long, Crisis was growing frustrated by the large setbacks he’d faced due to Torin’s actions. Between the loss of his 2nd daichiken and the forces under her command, the negation of his intel on the gotei’s formations, and now the foiling of his attempt to refocus the espada on the gotei, the war was not going as he had hoped. In order to attempt to preserve enough of his forces for a confrontation with the royal guard after destroying the gotei, Crisis chose to go along with an ambitious new plan suggested by one of his subordinates.

It wasn’t long before Torin was tasked with forming a team of captain and vice-captain class shinigami to rush to Karakura town to repel an invasion staged by Crisis there. They arrived on the scene just in time to intervene as the 5th daichiken was about to eliminate Ichigo and his friends. Torin was first to arrive and engage the arrancar, but quickly found himself severely beaten. Completely outclassed by his opponent, he went down in a matter of moments. The arrancar was going to finish him off as well, but the arrival of the rest of the captains and vice-captains made him think better of continuing the fight for the time being.

After recovering from his beating, Torin, Aurora, and Rida met with Ichigo and company to strategize on how to take care of the invasion. They had discovered that the forces that had invaded were only a vanguard, setting up base to build a device that would allow for the transfer of a much larger army into the town, since it seemed that a normal arrancar garganta had a limit on how many troops it could transport at any given time. The group decided to allow the enemy to build their device, then destroy it while it was active, trapping the enemies traveling through it in the dangai and stopping the invasion in one decisive blow.

With the strategy set, the Shinigami went to work staging raids and masking their true intent, as well as observing the enemy progress. However they had no plan as to how to deal with the daichiken who had proven to be able to easily best captains in single combat. Torin was frustrated by the situation not just because it made the task of assaulting the enemy encampment a very risky venture that might fail horribly, but because if this was the best he could do against the 5th daichiken, then his hopes of standing against Crisis himself were slim to none.

Torin was approached by an unusual man named Kisuke Urahara, who presented him with a solution to his dilemma, albeit in a rather roundabout fashion. Torin was brought to an underground training facility, where he met up with Rida and Aurora, who for some reason acted like they hadn’t seen him in half a year. Urahara explained that an invention of his altered the flow of time in the training grounds, allowing a year’s worth of training to be done in a single day of outside time. He stated that while Torin was quite skilled, and his abilities had been raised to captain level by his previous training in the gotei, he was still inexperienced when it came to captain-class combat, and was still fighting the same way he had as a regular Shinigami, despite those tactics not being viable in higher level combat.

Torin agreed to Urahara’s plan of training him for 5 years in the altered time, preparing him for the assault on the enemy encampment in 5 days’ time. Rida and Aurora also trained in the same environment, as they needed to be kept on par with Torin in order to work with him as teammates. The training was brutal, but effective. After the first 2 years Torin’s abilities had all increased dramatically, but complications had arisen. The hollow flesh he had bitten off and swallowed in his fight with the arrancar from his past had infected his soul with hollow reiatsu. Under normal circumstances this infection might not have even become apparent for many more years, and likely could have been treated well before it became a real issue, but due to the battles of the war, the intensive training over the past two years, and the heavy use of his reiatsu those things involved the infection had developed into an inner hollow.

Torin was introduced to the vizard named Shinji Hirako, who tested him and his potential to master hollowfication with a sparring session. After passing  the test, the other vizards were brought in and introduced to Torin and his friends. Preparations took several days in the training grounds, but before long Torin was set to begin fighting for dominance over his inner hollow. The process began, and the timer began to run down before he would need to be slain.

Torin found his hollow in his inner world after a long search, but was not prepared for how it appeared to him. It had taken the form of Serena, explaining that it reflected the darkest emotions and regrets of Torin’s soul, and that not saving her was his biggest regret in life. Torin was shaken and angered by the hollow’s form, and proceeded to fight it. Their abilities were equal, but he managed to gain the upper hand by capitalizing on the fact that the hollow had chosen a smaller, lighter body than his own, granting him an ever so slight edge in raw power.

Just before Torin struck the final blow, the hollow used its appearance to make him hesitate for just a moment as he had to rationalize that it was not Serena he was striking down. In that moment the hollow retaliated and scored a fatal blow. As Torin fell it laughed mockingly and repeated Serena’s last words to him in a twisted perversion of her memory. This taunt was enough to shake Torin out of his inner turmoil, and caused him to be overcome by anger. Through force of will Torin seized total control of his inner world, erasing his injury and becoming effectively omnipotent within the space that reflected his soul. Using his power over the inner world he easily crushed the hollow, forcing it to abandon its chosen form in the process. Just like that, the battle for dominance was over.

With the inner hollow under control, Torin resumed his training for the next three years, spending a year and a half on mastering the use of his new hollow abilities, and a year and a half learning various techniques from Urahara that would assist him in fighting against Crisis when the time came. With the 5 years training time used up, a significantly stronger Torin, Rida, and Aurora went to join the assault on the enemy encampment, which had started without them.

When Torin arrived, the other captains had crushed the enemy forces except for two arrancar, both of whom were daichiken. The captains, exhausted and injured from previous fights, stood no chance against the challenge of two more powerful enemies, and were left in critical condition at the moment of Torin’s intervention. Rida and Aurora arrived on scene shortly afterwards, and Aurora used a time stop and teleportation kido to take her and the injured captains and vice captains to safety, while Rida and Torin faced off against each of the daichiken. Rida drew the 9th daichiken away and fought her on his own, while Torin had a rematch against the 5th.

Both battles were intense, but in both cases the daichiken lost, the 9th lost when Rida unleashed his recently acquired bankai, and the 5th couldn’t stand against Torin’s hollow mask. With the last defenders defeated, the enemy device was destroyed, and with it a large portion of the enemy army. The karakura town invasion had been thwarted, and the odds of Crisis attempting such an assault again were slim. Confident that the town was safe, Torin and the other Shinigami left the care of the town to Ichigo once again and returned home.

Once home, Torin, Yammamoto, and Shunsui facilitated a formal captain’s exam for Rida, which ended with the two friends having a no holds barred spar against each other. Rida was defeated, but severely injured Torin in the fight and earned himself a position as captain of the 9th division. 

Several weeks passed, and Torin spent quite some time catching up on the paperwork of his own squad. He had instigated a program that aimed to improve the quality of life and safety in the rukongai, which resulted in him being swamped with work that his vice-captain couldn’t keep up with while he was away dealing with war matters. To resolve this issue, Torin tested and appointed a second vice-captain. After doing this and freeing up some of his time, he went to visit Rida and help his friend move into his new captain’s quarters. What he discovered upon arrival was an abandoned captain haori and a note left behind by Rida. The note was vague in the details, but indicated that the two would likely never meet again.

Concerned by this, Torin set off to find Rida, filling in Aurora and having her do research on what was going on before rendezvous with him at wherever he found Rida. He found Rida in his family’s estate in the rukongai, fighting a massively powerful hollow that was about to defeat him. Torin naturally jumped in to intervene, only to learn from Rida that by doing so he had broken a very ancient ritual and unleashed a very old and incredibly dangerous hollow on the world. 

Rida explained that this hollow had existed before the gotei was formed, and the Shinigami of the time were unable to slay it. His family, formerly one of the noble houses, used a sacred sealing technique on the hollow to seal it within the head of the family. The seal worked, but not completely, as the person acting as the container for the hollow would be possessed by the hollow completely. As a result a ritual was formed to transfer the hollow from one head of household to the next at the end of each vessel’s life, giving each vessel to be a chance to fight the hollow before being overtaken and restrained for the rest of their life. However by Torin intervening the ritual had been broken, and the hollow was now free to do as it pleased, with nobody left alive capable of recasting the seal that had originally sealed it away.

Undaunted, Torin restored Rida’s reiatsu with his own and resolved to have them work together to kill the hollow. They fought fiercely against the monster before them, but it seemed to recover from any and all injuries they inflicted, and constantly changed to new and more powerful forms each time they delivered a blow that should have killed it. Exhausted and at a loss of what to do, Torin and Rida seemed about to perish, but at that moment Aurora arrived and hit the hollow with an attack from her shikai, inflicting a wound that wasn’t instantly healing like the rest.

Quickly restoring Torin and Rida’s strength, Aurora explained that she had researched the hollow they were facing before she came to help, and had learned enough about it to determine why it had been unbeatable beforehand. Her shikai, being a light type, was the first shikai of its element to be used against the hollow, and it was only abilities of that element that could permanently harm and kill it.

Working in unison, the three engaged the hollow once more, and with the ability to harm it now were able to drive it to its limit. It unleashed a desperate final attack, stronger than anything any captain could muster alone, but by pooling their reiatsu together Aurora unleashed an equally powerful attack to counter, seemingly killing the hollow.

Just as the trio were about to celebrate their victory however, a very badly hurt and weakened remnant of the hollow caught them off guard and entered Rida’s body to make him its vessel until such a time as it could recover enough strength to break free. Upon doing so however it ran into a trap set in secret by Urahara during Rida’s stay with him, one that would only work against a weakened version of the hollow. This new seal suppressed the hollow’s consciousness and sealed it away within Rida, where it would spend the rest of its days until Rida died, at which point it would perish as well. With the ordeal over, Rida was able to return to the seireitei and take up his position as captain without incident.

Some time passed in relative peace again, Crisis’s forces had suffered a devastating blow with the failed assault on Karakura town, losing many high ranking daichiken and a large number of troops, and while they remained passive as they licked their wounds, Torin and the others got to spend a bit of time relaxing. However this down time was not entirely beneficial, the more time that passed, the more tense the gotei’s forces became, anticipating a move from the enemy that never came. This tension was causing a drop in morale and a steadily worsening epidemic of fatigue and nervous breakdowns.

In response to this, Yammamoto assembled Torin and his friends to brief them on a mission. Initially the mission was to be run after Crisis made his next move and left his home base less heavily defended, however due to the situation the mission would need to be executed early. The trio was to sneak into the enemy headquarters, locate the presumably captured captain Soifon, and rescue her, also killing Aizen if the opportunity presented itself in the process. Doing so would reestablish contact with the stealth force, bolstering the gotei’s numbers, and providing them with spies who could more closely monitor enemy movements and greatly reduce the tension caused by not knowing when the next attack would come. This would also improve morale and hopefully release much of the tension that had already built.

Torin was opposed to such a risky mission, as the headquarters would be too heavily guarded to infiltrate, however he conceded that it was the best course of action for the situation, and so agreed to lead the mission.  
(story currently in progress)

 

Visual Age: 17 years  
Division: 3  
Rank: Captain  
Appearance  
Physical Appearance: medium height, skinny but muscular, tan, sky blue eyes, and long spiky hair the color of tree bark, he wears baggy pants and a robe that has an opening revealing his chest. Upon reaching captain level he wears a standard captain's haori, and he wears a crystal pendant he received from one of his friends as she died. Before that he was too ashamed to wear it, but wears it now as a sign to himself and others that he is moving on.

He carries a zanpakto the size and shape of a double edged buster sword, indicating that his spiritual pressure is a cut above the average soul reaper

Personality- Torin is a tortured soul, he blames himself for the loss of his friends, and the pain of this has shaped him into the man he has become. He is a very serious man, putting business before pleasure in nearly everything. He is dedicated to growing in strength and protecting others who are dear to him, and is incredibly loyal, with a strong sense of duty to go along with it. He puts others needs and safety above his own, and is willing to suffer severe injuries if it means keeping others safe. Over the years, he has learned to loosen up and enjoy life more, but is still kind and caring to a fault and places his duties and other people above his own happiness. His temper is usually very well controlled, but there are certain things that enrage him beyond reason, during which time he is a ruthless, merciless, almost sadistic berserker who does his best to break his enemy in both body and spirit.

 

Zanpakutou

Zanpakutou Name: Kessho satsujinsha  
Spirit Appearance: An angelic woman with wings made of crystal that shine with almost, but not quite, blinding light  
Inner World: A large area with lots of crystal pillars, the ground is also covered in crystal  
Sealed Form: Buster sword

Shikai

Shikai Release Phrase: Grow Kessho satsujinsha! Entomb my enemies in your eternal stone!  
Shikai Appearance: the blade grows larger and is made of crystal, despite the increase in its already large size it is wielded in one hand  
Shikai Abilities:

Kurisutarutatchi: Kessho satsujinsha can crystallize whatever it cuts, solids crystallize eaiser than liquids, and gasses are near impossible except to form small shard projectiles, in the case of body parts the more reiatsu the target has in comparison to Torin the slower it is crystallized, if a person's reiatsu is 2.5 times Torin's the ability is nullified instantly An additional property of the crystals themselves is that they can reflect Hado spells of a ranking lower than 2/3rds of Torin's reiatsu due to their mirror like surface and their being reinforced by his reiatsu

Kessho no junjo- Once something has been cut and crystallized can control those crystals freely.

Kurisutarubimu - the blade can also Torin's spiritual pressure and mold it into the blade to amplify the swing and send a crescent shaped arc of energy to cut enemies, the beam also carries the crystallization property and creates a wall of crystal along it's path on the ground. It can be wrapped around the blade to increase striking force

Crushing blows- the blade amplifies Torin's striking force immensely

 

silent property- Despite the size of the blade Torin can wield it with one hand as if it were weightless so long as he hasn't exhausted his reiatsu, the weight still applies to his attack force and whatnot

Bankai  
Name: Kessho Satsujinsha Yoroi  
Appearance: A full suit of plate armor made of crystal, the armor is designed to encourage glancing blows.  
Abilities:

Free-form growth- Initially the armor starts off in a set shape, but Torin can grow/shrink/add to any part of it at will, this allows him to create spikes, swords, or shields as needed

Crushing blows- the armor makes Torin's punches/kicks/slashes significantly stronger than in shikai

Shared knowledge- Torin's zanpakto spirit supplements Torin's lack of skill in hakuda, allowing him to fight skilled opponents in hand-to-hand combat with ease

Reiatsu compression- With the small size of the bankai, Torin's speed is increased a hundredfold, allowing him to move at incredible speeds even when not using shunpo, his speed when using shunpo is unmatched.

Kurisutarubimu- the attack is far stronger than in shikai, and depending on how it is fired, from the fists or legs, it has various shapes that increase its effectiveness in certain regards, such as a spear-like wave that has more piercing power than the arc shape, but is more targeted.

Kurisutarutatchi/Kessho no junjo- works the same as in shikai, only is triggered by the spikes/weapons Torin grows.

 

Forbidden release - Shinkai (true-release)  
it is rumored (beginning after the first arc) that Torin possesses a third release of his zanpakto, which he used to save the soul society when it was on the brink of destruction. Tales of exactly how powerful it was are extremely varied. But they all agree on a single point, its power was leaps and bounds beyond anything they had even thought possible. Depending on who you ask, they may allude to an extreme drawback to the release, but will not give details even when pressed.

 

Battle Information (note: this does not reflect his current capabilities in the fanfic, but rather what his abilities WILL be once he has reached his full power)

 

Intelligence- High, Torin looks like a brute strength meat-head, but he is very clever and resourceful in battle, quickly analyzing, breaking down, and coming up with strategies to counter enemy techniques. He isn't all that bright when it comes to things like science or other specialized fields of knowledge, but he has a sharp mind that can become somewhat proficient in anything relatively quickly

Reiatsu- Legendary (transcendent when limiter is removed), Torin's reiatsu was on par with the senior captains when he was only a 5th seat, as a captain his reiatsu rivals that of Kenpachi Zaraki. Direct exposure to his full reiatsu can be devastating to Lieutenants, and a hinderence to some captains 

\- Torin constantly wears a crystal pendent that automatically regulates and restricts his reiatsu, storing it inside of him to help him build more. After hundreds of years of wearing it constantly both as a child and as an adult, whenever Torin removes the pendent he is able to tap into his full reiatsu, which is too immense to be measured. Anyone below the rank of captain is unable to even approach him, and even the strongest captains cannot sense his reiatsu. Torin rarely removes the pendent due to the fact that he can't control his reiatsu in this state, and those around him would be endangered if he spent too much time near them.

Zanjitsu- Very High (Legendary in bankai), the size of Torin's blade makes it difficult for him to display mastery over zanjitsu, but he wields the large blade with a proficiency that allows him to fight opponents with smaller weapons with ease unless they are truly masters of their own weapons. When in bankai his skill shines through, given the ability to freely control the size of his blade he is able to engage in swordplay worthy of a master

Hakuda- High (Superior in Bankai), Torin usually relies on his zanjitsu, but for the sake of being well rounded has trained himself in hakuda, he is by no means an expert, but can hold his own against most opponents, he generally uses hakuda as a means of capturing a foe, rather than simply killing them. In bankai his zanpakto spirit supplements his lack of skill in the area to an extent, allowing him to engage in high-level combat without a weapon.

Kido- High, Kido is, at least naturally, a weak point for Torin, but after extensive training from Captain Unohana and Aurora Keisa his Kido has become a dangerous aspect of his fighting, he can cast up to hado 73 with incantation, 63 without, and up to bakudo 63 with or without incantation, as well as a rank 60 bakudo spell similar to danku, but significantly weaker. His Kido are not as strong as those of a true Kido specialist, and he usually uses them as a compliment for his other skills, strategically using them in combination attacks. His spells are weaker than those cast by a kido specialist however, and he can't win a contest against a similarly skilled opponent in kido without his other skills.

\+ specialty Hado - As a general rule Torin's kido spells are weaker than that of a specialist, however there are a couple of spells he has specialized in using, and has leaned to compensate for the lack of actual skill and technique by mastering the art of pouring ludicrous amounts of reiatsu into the spells, capitalizing on his naturally overwhelming power to scale the spells up and increase their raw power to a point where he can overpower spells cast by users who should by all rights be better than him at kido.  
\- Hado 4, byakurai  
\- Hado 33 Sokatsui  
\- Hado 63 Raikoho

Hoho- Legendary, Torin's shunpo, despite his seemingly heavy sword and body, is blindingly fast, he can use Utsusemi and Bunshin, his speed is something that even Captains regard with a degree of awe and respect. His speed in bankai is truly legendary, earning him many titles, including the coveted "God of flash-step" title. When in bankai his speed is such that he can move at shunpo speeds even when not actually using shunpo. When he uses shunpo in this state there is not a being alive that can track his movements

Strength- Legendary, constant physical training combined with his reiatsu and the style of zanjitsu his zanpakto requires has resulted in Torin's physical strength to be  unrivaled in the Soul Society. Without shikai even his casual strikes are enough to level multi-story buildings. In shikai they can level a city block, in bankai the full extent of his physical prowess has yet to be adequately tested. 

\- when his limiter is removed Torin's strength scales up appropriately, enabling him to level mountains and cities with his slashes, as such the full extent of his might in this state lacks proper measurement.

 

Reiatsu color- White with a prismatic outline, sometimes the prismatic color appears within the white as well

 

Inner hollow  
Inner Hollow: Torin's inner hollow reflects his regrets, it can shift it's appearance at will, but when Torin forces it to stop tormenting him it takes on a black and white version of Torin.

Hollow Mask: Torin's mask is summoned by him placing a hand on his face, dark energy erupts from it, looking like it will spiral out of control and explode, then condensing into a mask that is shaped as if it were made of crystal and colored blue

Hollow powers gained

Regeneration - Average, when Torin dons his hollow mask he gains high speed regeneration like a hollow would have, he can regenerate most injuries instantly, and can regrow lost limbs. He can only create one from scratch in the course of a fight, but holding a severed limb to the stump allows him to reattach it instantly

Hierro - Average, with the mask on Torin gains hierro like an arrancar, it is decidedly average in all regards, but when layered with his immense reiatsu it makes him impervious to most physical attacks, though captains can get through after some difficulty

Cero - Very high, with the mask on Torin can fire cero from his hands or mouth. He can fire them without charging, and can use both standard and Gran Ray Cero freely. His cero are extremely destructive compared to other cero, and the explosions they cause are larger than a normal cero. 

Strength and reiatsu boost- Torin's already immense reiatsu and strength grow even further when he dons his mask

Resurreccion

 

Resurreccion Appearance: Torin sprouts devil wings made of a crystal-like substance, and his skin becomes crystalline as well, his hands become claws and spikes emerge from his back.

Resurreccion Release Phrase: Shatter, Kōkai no akuma (demon of regret)

Resurreccion Powers: 

Flight - Torin's wings in this state enable him to fly at high speed, and help him in maneuvering in all movements. They provide a significant boost to his overall speed

Crystal body - In this state Torin's very skin becomes diamond hard, able to endure most physical attacks unless they come from a senior captain class opponent, and even those are met with heavy resistance. Reiatsu based attacks such as kido simply don't affect his body. Torin also becomes immune to certain types of attack, most notably, time based or temperature based attacks don't affect him, conversely, sonic based attacks do increased damage. 

Attribute boosts - Torin's strength, speed, and reiatsu recieve large boosts in this state

Improved regeneration - Torin's body now regenerates in a manner similar to the crystals his shikai and bankai creates. This gives him the ability to almost instantly regenerate any minor or moderate injury, and limb regeneration happens within moments as well. In addition the regeneration of minor organs becomes possible.

Crystal cero- Torin's cero carries the property of his zanpakto to crytalize whatever it cuts, anything damaged or burned by the cero is affected

Cero obscuras - Torin gains access to cero obscuras, and all of his cero are improved immensely

bankai layering - As Torin's zanpakto spirit and inner hollow are two seperate entities within him, he is able to use bankai at the same time as his ressurecion

Skills:  
Regeneration: 50 (100 in ressurecion)  
Hierro: 40 (100 in ressurecion)  
Cero: 70 (90 ressurecion)

 

Metric stats 

Level 80  
Reiatsu 100 (+20 bankai)(+10 masked) (+??? limiter removed)  
Kido 60  
Hoho 100 (+40 bankai)(+35 ressurecion)  
Zanjutsu 100 (-25 effective penalty due to unwieldy weapon, removed in bankai)  
Intelligence 60  
Hakuda 60 (+20 bankai)  
Strength 100 (+30 bankai) (+10 Kurisutarubimu) (+20 bankai kurisutarubumu)(+10 masked) (+20 ressurecion) (+??? limiter removed)  



End file.
